


King Pin

by IcyRain_Hollows



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bowler Bonnie is a lovable dork, Flirting, Fluff, Glamrock Freddy is Gay Bear, M/M, Mention Montgomery Gator, Polyamorous Character, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyRain_Hollows/pseuds/IcyRain_Hollows
Summary: Bonnie is in charge of the bowling alley, and although he enjoys it, he considers himself to be too dorky for the other animatronics. Well, let's see what Glamrock Freddy has to say, shall we?
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Glamrock Freddy/Bowler Bonnie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	King Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Bowler Bonnie x Glamrock Freddy x Montgomery Gator! A new OT3 that I hope to create short and silly content for. 
> 
> Pardon my grammar; these stories are written for fun. I do not want to spend loads of time editing. Thank you & Enjoy!

The remaining clusters of humans were puddling out for the night. Shops had begun to shut their doors an hour ago; those without doors pulled down a large metal gate that looked similar to a prison cell.

Open areas of the mall remained active until official closing time but began to clean up due to slow business. Roxanne was busy preparing the go-karts for the following morning, while Monty had to hunt down golf balls that customers sent flying.

Larger areas like theirs required a lot of maintenance, so generally, there was an entire crew to help clean up their mess. Meanwhile, Bonnie had a smaller lot of the mall to handle. He was in charge of the bowling alley. There were eight lanes in total, all themed after different animatronics.

It was common for families to request a specific lane based on a child’s favorite animatronics. It became so frequent that families would try to reserve a spot in advance. However, Bonnie did not allow that. It felt unfair to first-timers that do not know about the wait. The only reservations that were accepted were birthday parties. And there were tons of people willing to lie about their date of birth that they eventually required evidence.

Bonnie’s lane was the least popular of the eight whereas Freddy’s was the most popular. Roxanne came in a close second; apparently, a punk wolf caught a lot of attention, but not as much as a gay glam rock bear. In fact, a lot of older folks adore him due to his reference to a popular 80’s singer. If Bonnie recalls correctly, the artist’s name is Ziggy Stardust or something similar to that.

Regardless, Bonnie understood his popularity. He fancied the bear himself. Freddy had such a nice torso, with broad shoulders and toned arms. The spiked bracelets allowed for a playful rocker aesthetic, while the bowtie and tophat gave him a sense of professionalism. On occasion, Bonnie will think about undressing him, see what he looks like without his accessories, but he was too shy to do that. Heck, he was too shy to even approach the bear much less try to touch him.

Besides, the bear is typically preoccupied with Monty. He has seen them hang out in each other’s rooms. Freddy will try to rebuild his neon sign, but no matter how often he fixes it, Monty somehow knocks it down. The gator will golf in his room despite the number of times he’s been directed not to.

Over the last few weeks, Bonnie has noticed the two staring at him from afar. He could have sworn Monty was beckoning him over once, waving his finger in a ‘come here’ motion. Another time he thought Freddy winked at him. He must have spent too much time daydreaming because there was no way either of the big shots was trying to catch his attention. After all, he’s just the bowling alley bunny.

He cleans lanes, polishes bowling balls, and sanitizes shoes. What would they possibly gain from mingling with him? Even as his mind wanders, Bonnie is carefully dusting the second to last open lane. It was important to not allow dirt to build up and settle in the conditioners.

Once the last family finished their game, Bonnie was about to close up the final lane until he heard a familiar pair of footsteps approaching him.

The luxury of big ears, he supposes.

Bonnie turns to look at Freddy, offering a tiny shy smile. “Welcome to uh,” he panics, realizing the other already knew where they were. Why was he treating the bear as if he were a guest? He lives here, darn it.

A deep chuckle drags Bonnie out of the self-inflicted panicked state. “Sorry. Can-can I help you with anything?” He stutters in the beginning, mentally cursing himself.

“Actually, yes. Are all the lanes closed yet?” Freddy was interested in bowling? Is that what Bonnie was to assume?

“Not yet. Would you like me to keep it open longer?”

“That would be great. Monty and I want to play a game, he thinks he’d win against me. But we all know that I have the top score in all the games here.” It’s almost true. Freddy was naturally talented at everything he did, or maybe that’s how he was programmed to be. He could beat Monty in a round of golf or beat Roxanne’s time around the track. He may not win all the time, but somehow, he’ll always have the overall top high score. Except in bowling.

None of the main attractions have tried their hands at the bunny’s sport therefore they’ve never taken claim over Bonnie’s high score. It actually made him feel a little nervous to share his game with them.

“Of course, I’ll set it up. Do you two need help with getting your shoes and ball?” He asks while resetting the scoreboard and adding their names.

“We need special shoes?” The bear inquires, looking from his own feet to Bonnie’s larger ones. “You don’t have shoes.”

“W-well my feet are uh, made for this type of flooring. Since I’m here all day?” He offers the information sheepishly. It made him sound totally boring. Who wants special bowling feet? It’s ridiculous.

“Can I see?”

Bonnie’s face heats up, “Huh? You want to see my feet?”

His confusion earned him a chuckle, “No, I meant can I see the shoes. But I wouldn’t mind seeing your feet. I bet you have cute bean pads.”

Oh god. How would Freddy know he has bean pads? Wait. He has bean pads on his paws, of course, Freddy can see his paws.

“Right-Right. Follow me.” He takes the lane duster with him, putting it away before taking Freddy to the lockers. Each animatronic had their own with a bowling ball and matching shoes. They were pre-designed for each character, meant to match their typical outfits. It does not matter how well they match in color or theme; bowling shoes still look dorky.

Bonnie was about to open Freddy’s lockers when the larger put a hand on his shoulder, making him freeze in place. It stayed there for a moment, waiting for protest. When none came, Freddy took the initiative to turn Bonnie around and press his back against the lockers, practically pinning him there.

The rabbit’s mind went blank as he stared up at Freddy. The bear’s blue eyes were roaming him, devouring him, and there was nothing Bonnie could do about it. He did not think he wanted to.

The paw that kept the bunny pinned to the wall moved from its stationary position and trails up to his cheek. “You’re adorable, do you know that?”

If Bonnie wasn’t already panicking, he definitely was now. He could not formulate any words, and his thoughts were going wild.

The paw travels up to his ears, scanning the bunny for any signs of discomfort. He saw the panic brewing, but it looked like the flustered kind, so he continued to speak. “We’ve been trying to call you over, let you play with us.”

Bonnie was positive that was not meant to sound seductive but that’s where his mind went.

“Would you like that? You could hang out with us, get to know each other, maybe even have some fun together.”

God, is this how Freddy befriends people? Is he flirting with him? Or is this some kind of cruel joke?

“Y-You want to hang out with me..? Are you - are you sure?” Bonnie was trying to look for any evidence of malice, not that he’s ever known Freddy to be that way, but he’s never been given the chance to get to know him personally.

“We’re more than sure,” the bear smiles at him, paw trailing back to his cheek. “In fact, we’ve been wanting to hang out with you for a while.”

“I - Really?”

“Mhm,” He rubs his thumb over Bonnie’s cheek, an action he’s seen him do to Monty. Since the bear hadn’t been told to stop nor did the other seem upset by his actions, he kept touching. It was gentle and slow, trying not to be too forceful. “But you’re always busy or in your own little world, I figured I had to enter it in order to get a response. I’m not overstepping, am I?”

“No! No. You’re not overstepping at all, I’m actually an idiot for not realizing you were trying to-“

“You’re not an idiot,” Freddy said so matter-of-factly. “We should have been direct with our interest. I’m afraid I’m being too direct right now.”

Bonnie stares at him with awe, unable to fully believe this. “N-no, it-it’s okay! Really! I actually, uh, like this. The touching.” His voice got quieter as he admitted it.

But his words only made the smile on the bear’s face grow. “Is that so? We can touch you more if you’d like.”

Honestly, Bonnie needs to stop thinking he’s being seduced. What’s wrong with him? He’s an animatronic for christ's sake! They cannot have that sort of fun, can they?

“L-like hugs and stuff?”

Freddy made a sound similar to a snort. “Yeah, like hugs and stuff. And if you ever don’t want us touching you, let us know. I promise we'll stop immediately. That sound good?”

He nods against Freddy’s paw. “T-that sounds good. More than good. Great actually. Like - Wow. You honestly absolutely want to hang out with me?”

“Yes, I assure you we honestly absolutely want to hang out with you. And what better way to start than introducing us to what you do best?” He finally removes his paw from Bonnie’s face, but the rabbit swears he can feel its ghost still lingering on his cheek. “So how about you get our supplies out, I’ll fetch Monty and get us some drinks, and we can have a fun night together? Who knows, maybe this can become our new nightly routine.”

“Yeah, that sounds..that sounds great!” Bonnie’s tiny tail gently sways at the thought, and he was beyond happy that Freddy could not see it from his angle. That’d be embarrassing.

“Great, I’ll be back shortly. And afterward, we’ll head to my room. It’s only fair you get to know us after we get to know you.” He says, offering the rabbit a grin before heading out to fetch what he promised.

Bonnie took a moment to himself to process it all, and although he was excited, he felt like he was dreaming. Will it always feel dream-like talking to Freddy? He hopes so.


End file.
